User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Tournamant - The Final Battle: Shaun Versus Ryan
Introduction (Arena;Exterior;Night) (Shaun cautiously enters the coliseum where all the previous battles had taken place. Except now it was a wreck. It was a total disaster. Fires were everywhere and pillars had fallen over thanks to the many battles before hand. Smoke filled the arena and dead bodies of previous battlers are dotting the surroundings. Battlers like BasaltWolf, Tesla Man and even JordanRising. He looks around, trying to see through the thick smoke. He thinks he is the only one left and a glimmer of hope begins to sparkle in his eye. But suddenly something taps him on the foot. He looks down and a Pokéball is sitting slowly twirling by his leg. He looks around anxiously and hears a voice behind him: “We’re not quite done yet, Shaun” Shaun turns around in suprise to see Ryan holding a baseball bat and mic. “Ryan! Fuck I thought you died last round?” “Nope. I won by a couple of votes. It’s me versus you bitch” “So let it be. May the greatest rapper win” They stand at opposite ends of the playing field and begin staring eachother down. They b oth know that there can only be one winner. The announcer, in the podium, ready's his voice.) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ERBWIKI!! SHAUN!!! VS!!! RYAAAAAAN!!! BEGIN!! Shaun: You’d better step up your game, son. This is the final battle, Ryan, One of us ultimate champion; the other leaves this tourney crying, I’m a lyrical miracle in search of worthy opponents, So make no mistake with this battle or else you’ll have to postpone it, (Again...) Not to brag but I butchered Basalt twice and kicked Eyes’ ass, But I guess you’ve done not so bad yourself yet all your best work’s in the past, As you have used up all your good lines. All you have now is defence, And you may think you’re so butch playing baseball with your little friends, But what’s this I hear? You swing for the same team? More than a little queer? Got to forth base at 15? You think an American can out-rap a Briton? Lol! Now it’s your turn to rap. After all, this is an equal battle y’all. Ryan: Hey there buddy and welcome to America hasn't been since 1812 that we were really scared of ya You sound like the Highlander, more of an scottishman and since you're battling me... .... You WILL, SPEAK, AMERICAN! ('Murica Fuck YEA!) Your animation's a damnation that should have no admiration to Disney it's a violation that will result in your annihltion You may have beat Basalt twice and kicked eyes ass but lemme ask you Shaun, where are all the rest. I took down your fellow brit and went back to the future Then I demolished piet and also Sheldon Cooper haha I swing for both team and then a kick? well at least I don't whine for two week when dumped by a chick You're stepping up for England to be one of its gaurdians Well you can call me Old Hickory, (Andrew Jackson!) Since this is another battle of New orleans Shaun: Jew mad bro? My lines will keep you in fear just like a Swastika, They’re so damn dope you should be celebrating Shaunukah, You need to concentrate! Look at your raps. Unorganised and shit, Suck at English; good at American. Because you suck at laying hits, Now, your Pokémon will not thrash AnimaShaun, Pikachu will look at you with no hint of SHOCK and awe, America is not that good with your religion and fast food, I’d move if were you, me and Meat definitely would You think this wiki’s a democracy? When you’re a dick-tator? Making all the rules like the rest of us don’t matter? You’re gonna be dying, Ryan! You’ll end up in heaven, Levin! I’m the smarter rapper here you queen. Is your IQ seventeen, I will be to you what you were to Jordanrising, So it’s safe to say the ending to this tourney won’t be surprising. ... Bitch... Ryan: Oh wow a jew joke? I did nazi that comin' And are you even into this? you sound so bored it's stunning You've got no insults left that could ever feel stinging IQ of 17? oh my lawd you're so mean I'm this wiki's #1 buero, everyone's hero and thanks to your cartoon you're more of everyone's zero You're a little brit twit who raps just like a piece of shit Did Meatholl ask for a shout out? When that happens your chances of winning should really be in doubt So just give up! Like your girlfriend already has on you beating me is unheard of almost as much as finding a wild Mew Now this is my only my reign's dawn! I'm the MVP just like Ryan Braun. Shaun: This Yankee wanker has totally got to thank her superior, When I spare the humiliation of savagely beating her, There’s only room for one of us in the championship spot, I promise I’ll win not by a lot. Like how Piet did to you Gotta nervous twitch! Your loss is overdue, your rhymes aren’t rich, And you’re not super effective so victory will not CHOOSE YOU... BITCH, Now, listen up boy, cause this is only coming once, It’s better to have loved and have lost than have to listen to this dunce, Since you’re rapping mince. I’ve no doubt you don’t know what you’re talking about, Indeedingly so! Now cya later, Ryan: Shaun out! WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE!!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ERBWIKI!!!! Srsly who won? Shaun Ryan Category:Blog posts